Bith/Leyendas
Los bith son una especie inteligente humanoide, nativos del planeta Clak'dor VII, pero como son muy adaptables a cualquier civilización, se encuentran en toda la galaxia, siendo muy solicitados como ingenieros, científicos, intelectuales y, por su gran habilidad musical, como músicos. Características Los bith son de características físicas bastante peculiares, son criaturas de piel muy pálida y achatadas narices. No tienen orejas visibles, pero su oído es muy agudo, y pueden percibir sonidos como otras especies perciben colores. Tienen una pequeña boca debajo de los pliegues carnosos de su cara y poseen un idioma hablado, también llamado bith. Sus inmensos ojos negros no poseen párpados, porque los bith han evolucionado más allá de la necesidad de dormir. Son órganos sensoriales muy desarrollados que pueden ver tenues detalles imperceptibles para la mayoría de las especie, y pueden concentrarse en observar pequeños detalles durante horas y horas. Cada mano de un bith posee cinco dedos, siendo el pulgar oponible pero, y esto no es compartido por la mayoría de las especies, también es oponible el meñique. Esto les permite manejar con gran precisión el equipo mecánico. Pero tal vez la característica física más destacada de los bith sean sus cráneos grandes. Los bith poseen cráneos híper desarrollados sin un solo pelo. En el interior de estos cráneos hay grandes cerebros de complejidad comparable a su tamaño. Se sabe que estos cerebros tienen muy desarrolladas las regiones que controlan las aptitudes científica y artística, y son excelentes en pensamiento abstracto. Historia Los bith fueron una de las civilizaciones más antiguas de la galaxia, con una historia que se remonta a millones de años. Esta antigüedad le valió el respeto en algunos sectores, como los Gree, que les dieron más respeto que otras, especies "más jóvenes". Su sociedad estaba muy reglamentada, con respecto a todo, desde la selección de la pareja de líderes políticos controlados por sofisticados programas de ordenador. Tuvieron fácil acceso a la República Galáctica alrededor del año 5500 ABY con la ardiente de la Ruta Comercial Rimma, los bith se movían alrededor de la galaxia en la época de la Gran Guerra Sith, ya que su planeta natal era parte del espacio explorado en gran medida por la República en ese tiempo. Considerada parte de la galaxia civilizada en la época de la Guerra Civil Jedi, el planeta Bith se encuentra en el espacio controlado por el Nuevo Imperio Sith durante la Era Oscura de la República, aunque no estaba directamente afiliado con el Imperio. Cuando la República se recuperó después de la Reforma Ruusan, los bith se convirtieron en una voz vocal en el Senado Galáctico, ganando un lugar en el edificio del Senado en Coruscant. Cerca del año 320 ABY, las ciudades-estado de Nozho y Weogar, se vieron involucradas en una guerra civil masiva con el uso de armas biológicas por los derechos legales de un nuevo dispositivo de hipervelocidad. Las secuelas de la guerra Nozho-Weogar destruyeron el ecosistema de Clak'dor VII y paralizaron la capacidad industrial bith, obligándolos a retirarse a ciudades selladas y basadas en productos y maquinaria importados para mantener su funcionamiento social. Los Y'bith, una subespecie del bith, eran descendientes de los bith, cuyo código genético fue alterado a raíz de un ataque biológico en la ciudad de Nozho. Estos "fantasma sbith" reasentados en Clak'dor IV, desarrollaron su propia sociedad, un poco alejada de la corriente principal bith. La guerra también llevó que los bith sean fervientemente pacifistas, por lo que sus miembros del Senado instaban al desarme galáctico. Mientras intentaban permanecer neutrales durante la Crisis Separatista, finalmente fueron obligados a apoyar a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contra la República, por el líder de la Confederación, el conde Dooku. Tanto las Guerras Clon y el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, hizo que los bith se sintieran incómodos en toda la galaxia, y la mayoría bith optaron por esperar a que pasaran los tiempos oscuros que se vivían, en las ciudades selladas de Clak'dor VII . Después de las Guerras Clónicas terminaron, los bith no se resistieron al Imperio y pusieron sus conocimientos técnicos al servicio de la maquinaria de guerra imperial. Los bith se horrorizaron por el Imperio, sin embargo fueron de las primeras especies en ser liberadas de la Autoridad Eriadu, por la Nueva República en el año 5 DBY. Los bith no salieron totalmente de su aislamiento hasta el 8 año DBY, poco después de que los hapanianos se reincorporaran a la comunidad galáctica. Una República fortalecida, durante la campaña del general Thrawn, el mundo natal de los bith se prendió a la lucha, para evitar la invasión de los yuuzhan vong. Biths en la galaxia Esta especie de seres pacifistas, tras la devastación de su mundo natal durante la guerra Nozho-Weogar, muchos bith trabajaban como ingenieros, analistas de datos, o en otras profesiones intelectuales. Otros usaron su inteligencia, habilidades técnicas naturales y destreza para trabajar en el mundo del hampa. Muchos bith trabajaban como personal de cantina, ya que los camareros de la sociedad bith sostuvieron una posición equivalente en muchos aspectos a los sacerdotes en otras culturas. Los cuarteles generales de inteligencia Imperial, durante la Guerra Fría fue un grupo de biths estacionados en la Flota Imperial. Al mismo tiempo, Unaw Aharo, fue un Caballero Jedi bith durante la escalada de la guerra entre la República y el Imperio Sith. También hubo bith músicos, como Figrin D'an y los modal nodes, la banda de la cantina de Mos Eisley Cantina, alrededor del año 0 ABY. Los bith tenían una larga tradición de envío de sus miembros sensibles a la Fuerza para unirse a la Orden Jedi. Además del Maestro Aharo durante la Guerra Fría, Ph'ton sirvió como Maestro Jedi durante las Guerras Clon y fue General en Jefe en el Gran Ejército de la República. Muchos otros bith había servido a la Orden como cónsules Jedi en los últimos años y se rumorea que algunos de ellos sobrevivieron a la Gran Purga Jedi, escondiéndose en su mundo. Hubo también un bith que fue un Sith Lord. Se trata de Rugess Nome, también conocido como Darth Tenebrous, fue un hombre Bith Señor Oscuro de los Sith del linaje de Darth Bane. En su imagen pública como Nome, era un diseñador legendario de naves artesanal con una reputación que abarcaba toda la galaxia; como el Lord Sith Darth Tenebrous, era un genio científico dotado de un intelecto calculador con una obsesión en la configuración del futuro, y el maestro de Darth Plagueis y Darth Venamis.[2] Entre bastidores *El nombre que originalmente se pensó para la especie fue "Sicmoo".Cantina Roll-Call: Shedding Light on Some Alien Aliases *Los Bith hacen una vaga referencia a los llamados Grises, los más comunes extraterrestres de la ciencia ficción. Apariciones * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / cómic *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Tinian on Trial'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fuentes * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Bith Categoría:Especies inteligentes (B) Categoría:Especies inteligentes exóticas